<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Usual by MysteriousMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403154">The Usual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight'>MysteriousMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Kleinsen, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top!Evan, bottom!Jared, everyone is over 18, they're both virgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Jared are both ready to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii. More smut! This was a request for Kleinsen first time sex in which Evan and Jared are both virgins and it’s a little awkward because neither of them really knows what they’re doing, but it's fluffy and cute because they love each other and trust each other. </p><p>So.. yeah. Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, um.. Jared?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jared kissed down Evan’s neck, nipping playfully under his ear.</p><p>“Oh,” Evan mumbled, tilting his head back, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>Jared snickered, nipping him again. Evan squirmed beneath him.</p><p>“What were you gonna say?” Jared questioned, shifting his weight so his arms were supporting him above Evan.</p><p>Evan blushed. “N-nothing. Was stupid, never mind.”</p><p>Jared frowned, quirking a brow at him. He reached down and palmed Evan’s erection through his boxers. “Doesn’t feel like nothing,” he joked.</p><p>Evan blushed, but couldn’t help the little moan that slipped out.</p><p>They’d been messing around for a few minutes now, both stripped down to nothing but their boxers. Evan knew what would happen next - they’d get completely naked, keep fooling around. Maybe they’d blow each other; maybe one of them would eat the other out. Maybe there would be a hand job thrown in somewhere.</p><p>The usual.</p><p>But Evan wanted <i>more</i>. He was ready for more. Or, he <i>thought</i> he was. He was still nervous, but he and Jared had been together for a while now, and he trusted Jared.</p><p>The first few times they’d been naked in front of each other had been a little bit weird and awkward. At least, in the context of being in bed together. They’d know each other since they were eight; they’d gotten changed in front of each other after gym class, and after swimming at Jared’s. But that had been different. That had been in a Friend Context. Maybe there had been some stolen glances here and there, but that was all.</p><p>But the first time they’d gotten naked in bed, it had been... different. They’d been making out on Evan’s bed, fully clothed, when, in the heat of the moment, Evan had started tugging at the hem of Jared’s shirt. Jared had pulled back, confused.</p><p>“I- just, um-“ Evan had stammered, looking embarrassed.</p><p>It had taken several minutes of coaxing before Jared could get him to admit he wanted to do <i>more</i> than just kiss. It had taken another several minutes - and many jokes from Jared to lighten the mood - before they’d finally managed to undress each other.</p><p>They had been dating for four months at that point, and they could stare unabashedly at each other. And yet neither wanted to be caught staring; everything between them was still new, still a little bit awkward and clumsy. Transitioning from friends to <i>more</i> than friends had been an adjustment.</p><p>Jared stared down at a blushing Evan, who refused to meet his eyes, and wondered if this was like that first time they’d seen each other naked. Was Evan thinking what Jared <i>thought</i> he was thinking..?</p><p>Jared climbed off Evan, lying beside him, running his fingers lightly up and down Evan’s chest and stomach, making the other boy shiver.</p><p>“Evan-“</p><p>“I was just-“</p><p>They paused, both waiting for the other to continue.</p><p>“It’s just, um...” Evan cleared his throat, shrugging.</p><p>“Ev?”</p><p>Evan glanced at Jared. Logically, he knew Jared wouldn’t make fun of him for asking. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he pushed Jared onto his back and straddled him, stealing a kiss before moving lower and yanking Jared’s boxers off.</p><p>“Well, shit. If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask,” Jared snorted, lifting his butt off the bed, shifting his legs to make it easier for Evan to get his boxers off.</p><p>Evan blushed, glancing up at Jared, a question in his eyes. Jared nodded, and Evan grinned. They’d done this before; this was easy. He grabbed Jared’s dick, pumping up and down a few times before taking him into his mouth. Jared moaned, arching his back.</p><p>Evan snickered, bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip, keeping his hands moving all the while.</p><p>“<i>Shit</i>,” Jared gasped, bucking his hips. Of all the things Jared had learned about Evan in the eight months, the thing that surprised him the most was how good Evan was with his tongue.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Jared was a squirming, panting mess. He was close, but-</p><p>“Ev-“ he whined, tapping his shoulder.</p><p>Evan pulled away, frowning. “You okay? Did I- did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No, fuck,” Jared huffed. “Trust me, absolutely not.”</p><p>“Oh.” Evan frowned. “Okay.. so-?”</p><p>It was Jared’s turn to blush. “It’s just, um.. I-I want to-“</p><p>“I wanna have sex,” Evan blurted.</p><p>Jared stared at him, eyes wide; he’d been right. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a coherent response. </p><p>Unfortunately, Evan took his silence as a bad thing, blushing and shaking his head in apology. “I- shit, I can’t believe I said that out loud. I-“ He stared at his legs, picking at a loose string on his boxers. “Sorry, just- go ahead and laugh. It’s fine. I’m so-“</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Evan frowned, looking up. “Okay..? You’re gonna laugh at me?”</p><p>Jared snorted. “No, I’m not going to laugh at you. I mean-“ He licked his lips and shrugged. “I mean.. okay, let’s, uh- yeah. I want to, too.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“If you still want to, I mean,” Jared said quickly. “No pressure-“</p><p>“Yeah,” Evan nodded. “It was my- I mean, yeah. I brought it up, so- so I should be making sure <i>you're</i> okay with it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t mean it,” Jared assured him, sitting up.</p><p>Evan nodded. “Yeah, right, of course.”</p><p>They were silent after that, staring at each other. Jared cleared his throat, which made Evan jump.</p><p>“Sorry,” Evan said reflexively. “So, um.. how should- how do you wanna-“</p><p>Jared shrugged. “I’ll, uh, bottom.”</p><p>Evan quirked a brow. “Really? I didn’t think you’d-“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jared grumbled, looking away; he hoped Evan couldn’t see the blush spreading on his face.</p><p>“Okay,” Evan nodded, blowing out a breath.</p><p>There was another awkward silence. Jared knew Evan’s nerves were going to start rattling if they didn’t get this show on the road. For that matter, so were Jared’s. So he did the only logical thing he could think of: he pounced on Evan, knocking him backwards into the pillows. The bounce of the mattress made them smack foreheads.</p><p>“Ow,” Evan grimaced, but he was smiling up at Jared. “Eager?”</p><p>Jared leaned down and kissed Evan’s forehead. “Maybe.” He pulled back, trailing his hand down Evan’s chest. It still shocked him that he was allowed to do that; that he could just... rest his hand on Evan’s warm stomach and trace circles around his belly button. That he could slowly trail his hand down further, skimming his fingers under Evan’s boxers. Evan trusted him; he let Jared see him when he was most vulnerable. It would never stop feeling like a privilege to be allowed to just... touch him and hold him.</p><p>“Concentrating hard there, huh?” Evan snickered, as Jared stared down at him like he was a puzzle Jared was trying to solve.</p><p>Jared startled, glancing at Evan. He quirked his lip in a smirk to hide his momentary awe.</p><p>“Just trying to figure out what to do with you first.” He shrugged, trying to play it off.</p><p>Evan’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak when Jared suddenly yanked his boxers down - just like Evan had done to him. Evan snickered, kicking his leg and sending his boxers flying to the floor. Jared grinned, climbing up Evan’s body and capturing his mouth in a kiss, while grabbing Evan’s dick and pumping. Evan moaned into the kiss, and Jared responded by speeding up, flicking his finger across the tip on an upstroke.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Evan gasped, dropping his head onto Jared’s shoulder. “<i>Jare</i>,” he whined, scrunching his eyes and bucking his hips up. “I- <i>shit</i>. I’m not gonna- If-if we’re going to- then you- mmmmm<i>fuck</i>. You need-need to-“</p><p>Jared gave one more quick stroke, then pulled away, giving Evan a quick peck on the lips. “Sorry, got carried away,” he said with a grin.</p><p>Evan was still trying to catch his breath, so he just rolled his eyes and flipped Jared the middle finger.</p><p>Jared snickered, nudging Evan so they could switch places. He settled back against the pillows, spreading his legs and staring up at Evan, a look of complete trust on his face.</p><p>Evan grabbed the lube, coating his fingers. He climbed between Jared’s legs, resting one hand on his knee and teasing the other along his entrance. “Ready?” At Jared’s nod, Evan slipped a finger in. Jared flinched. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, you just didn’t warm it up, asshole,” Jared grumbled, shifting positions to get more comfortable.</p><p>“I’m not an asshole,” Evan protested - but he was grinning mischievously. Jared was about to ask what he was smirking at when he started pumping his finger in and out, making a “come hither” gesture. Jared gasped, bucking his hips into Evan’s hand. “But I’m pretty sure I know how to make one feel good,” he murmured, slipping a second finger in.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jared moaned, dropping his head onto the pillows, squirming as Evan began pumping his fingers faster, scissoring them as he went.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Evan nodded, a twinkle in his eye. “You could, but you said you wanted to bottom. So <i>I'll</i> be fucking <i>you</i> this time.”</p><p>Jared choked out a strangled laugh. Another thing that had been unexpected? Evan’s confidence in bed. He still wasn’t great when it came to <i>asking</i> for what he wanted, and he still had occasional moments of uncertainty, especially if they were trying something new. But once he got going, he became a completely different person.</p><p>“Another?” Evan asked, and Jared nodded.</p><p>Evan stilled his fingers long enough to squirt more lube onto them, then pumped back in, adding a third finger into the mix. Jared hissed at the stretch. Evan paused, frowning at Jared with concern.</p><p>“Keep going,” Jared insisted.</p><p>Evan hesitated, keeping his movements slow and easy at first. But the less resistance he met, the faster he pumped, until Jared was squirming.</p><p>“Okay,” Jared gasped after a few minutes. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Evan pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the towel Jared had placed on his night table earlier. He reached for a condom, but dropped it twice before he finally managed to open it and roll it on.</p><p>“You good there, you klutz?” Jared teased.</p><p>Evan threw him a look, rolling his eyes. “Shut up.” He grabbed the lube and coated himself with it, moving back between Jared’s legs. He took a deep breath, lined himself up - and froze.</p><p>“Um... are you having fun staring at my ass, or are you fucking me telepathically..?” Jared questioned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see Evan better.</p><p>“Shut up,” Evan huffed again, shaking his head and glancing up at Jared. “I don’t- I just, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Jared swallowed his sarcastic retort when he realized Evan’s hands were shaking. He sat up and captured them in his own, squeezing.</p><p>“Hey,” Jared said. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I-“ Evan licked his lips. “I do. I just-“</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt, dude,” Jared shrugged. “No way around that. But I knew that when I said I’d bottom. I’ll be fine, promise.” He gave Evan a quick kiss before laying back down.</p><p>“Okay,” Evan nodded, scooting back between Jared’s legs. “But- but tell me if it hurts <i>too much</i>, okay? I’ll go slow, and we can always stop entirely if it’s too much, or-“</p><p>“Evan,” Jared said firmly. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Evan nodded again, lining back up. He glanced up at Jared, who nodded, before carefully pressing in. Jared grunted, muscles tensing. Evan paused, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Jared’s dick, pumping languidly to distract him. Jared groaned, trying to focus on how great Evan was with his hands instead of the pain. Every few strokes, Evan pushed in a little more until he bottomed out, and then he stilled, glancing at Jared to make sure he was okay.</p><p>Jared winced, staring up at Evan. “Dude, you’re, like... <i>in</i> me.”</p><p>Evan snorted a laugh. “Jared, seriously?”</p><p>“What?” Jared shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. He wrapped his legs around Evan. “You <i>are</i>,” he shrugged, grinning.</p><p>Evan rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto Jared’s shoulder. “Oh my god,” he snickered.</p><p>“Nope, not God. Just Jared.”</p><p>Evan made a face at him. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“Your dick is in my ass, and <i>I'm</i> the ridiculous one?”</p><p>Evan twitched his hips experimentally, making Jared gasp. “Yes. You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“You mean-“ Jared quirked a brow, clenching around Evan, making him moan. “Ri-<i>dick</i>-ulous?”</p><p>“Mhm. I’m gonna move now, on the off chance it gets you to shuts you up,” Evan replied, but he was grinning. Jared grinned back at him.</p><p>“But then you won’t be able to hear my gorgeous voi-<i>shit</i>,” Jared moaned, as Evan began moving.</p><p>“You okay?” Evan questioned, keeping his movements slow and steady.</p><p>Jared nodded frantically. “Y-yeah, keep- <i>shit</i>. Keep going. It’s-“ Jared shifted again, wrapping his arms around Evan. “Feels better now.”</p><p>Evan nodded, picking up his pace. The more noises Jared made, the faster Evan moved, until they were both moaning, panting messes.</p><p>“Shit,” Jared groaned, throwing his head back. “Close.”</p><p>“Me too,” Evan admitted, whining when Jared clenched around him. He grabbed Jared’s dick and started pumping, making Jared whimper. “Payback,” he grinned.</p><p>“Ev-” Jared moaned, as Evan changed angles. “<i>Shit</i>.”</p><p>Evan grinned, thrusting faster. He wasn’t going to last if Jared kept clenching around him, and he wanted to get Jared off, too. He focused all his energy on angling up into Jared’s prostate, while pumping Jared’s dick in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“I- Evan- <i>oh my god</i>,” Jared cried, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast. Evan kept going, working him through it. Jared gasped, already feeling sensitive. He locked tired eyes on Evan, and he could tell by the look on Evan’s face that he, too, was close. He mustered the last of his energy and clenched around Evan as tightly as he could. Evan choked out a whine, his thrusts becoming more erratic. It didn’t take long before Evan was crying out in pleasure, collapsing on top of Jared. Evan grinned down at him, and was met with Jared's blissed-out smile.</p><p>“That was-“</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Evan carefully pulled out, disposing of the condom. He grabbed the towel from Jared’s nightstand and cleaned them both up, then snuggled into Jared’s side.</p><p>“Sleepy,” Jared yawned, resting his head on Evan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wore you out, huh?” Evan chuckled, planting a kiss on Jared’s temple.</p><p>“Shut up,” Jared protested weakly, attempting to half-heartedly swat Evan on the arm.</p><p>“Go to sleep then,” Evan snickered, giving him another kiss.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Jared mumbled. “Sore.”</p><p>“Awww,” Evan teased. “Was I too much for you?</p><p>“Next time, you can bottom, and we’ll see how you feel,” Jared grumbled.</p><p>Evan snickered, peppering Jared with a few more kisses. “Just teasing. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Mhm, but you’re still an ass,” Jared said, turning his head and placing a kiss on Evan’s chest.</p><p>“Would a hot bath help?” Evan offered, running his hand up and down Jared’s arm.</p><p>“Only if you’re with me.”</p><p>Evan nodded. “Of course. Nap, then we’ll take a bath after, okay? And then you can have control of the Netflix remote for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Jared grinned into his arm. “You spoil me. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too,” Evan murmured, closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>